


[PODFIC] Observe or Participate

by metencephalon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Scent Kink, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Will Graham is a Mess, Will Graham is a Sex Addict, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon
Summary: a podfic/audio book of this fic:He knows he shouldn't be doing this, here of all places, now of all times. People don't understand compulsions like this, not really.tunes at the beginning:Loveby Tenta
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	[PODFIC] Observe or Participate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Observe or Participate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400148) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



thank you so much [Rowan aka. HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic) for letting me podfic/audiobook your amazing writing ❤️ 

\---

 **length:** 36:27 mins

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/observe-or-participate)  
  
listen on/download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oxdv2da9n3epbq2/observe_or_participate_-_13.02.21%252C_4.44_PM.mp3/file)

Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfics-of-work-by-author) of all of my podfic of works by HigherMagic

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400148) ✨
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x


End file.
